seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 20
Roku sat on the operating table watching Jericho try to crawl out of the room, and Fea wrapping up her wounds. "So.... Whats up?" He asked awkwardly. "Nothing. Just trying get out of here." Jericho stammered pushing himself on the first step. "Nope. You two need to stay here. No exceptions." Roku jumped down and pulled Jericho away. "No leaving until the doctors say you can leave." Roku turned around, his eyes met with Rosa's and he melted. "I think I need to stay here a bit. I'm hallucinating again." Roku laid back on the boards. "I'm not fake." Rosa looked away. "But I'm glad you're alright." Rosa blushed. Roku grabbed onto his chest. "Gakhhh!! Kawaii Overload!!" He dropped his head down onto the floors. "Too... Much.... Kawaii." Fea, saw him fall, and snorted. "God, how pathetic." She stood up, and fell on a chair. "Dammit." "And you called me pathetic?" Roku jumped back up. "You need help?" Fea, growled, and crawled away. "I don't need your pity." Roku grabbed onto Fea and picked her up. "It's not pity. Just helping out a possible friend." He smiled and set her down on a nearby table. "Sometimes it's alright to accept the help others offer, it doesn't make you weaker." Jericho sat on the first step and exhaled. "This is gonna take a lifetime." He looked up at the rest of the stairs. "One that I may not live long enough to experience." - Tatiana sat on the head of the ship looking out into the ocean. "I'm on my way Hayley. Just hold on." She looked up to Rangton who was sitting in the crows nest. "Yo! Rangton. How much further is it?" "Somewhere between far, and not having eagle vision!" "Why are you up there then?!" "Because I have my stuff up here. Now if you excuse me, I need to know how Victor tells Diane how he loves her." He starts to read his romance story, and his eye picks up a group of rocks, and a strange sight. "Is that... Oak on a banana raft with dozens of women? I don't know what I'm smoking, but I'm loving it." "What?!" Tatiana ran up the mast and pushed Rangton down to look out into the sea. "You're not seeing things! That's actually there!" "I would love for your foot to not actually be in my face!" "Oops! Sorry." Rangton, kicked her off, and saw it. "Yeah, it's Oak." - Oak, was holding a large celery stick, using it as a paddle, and hearing most of the women complain. "Can't you go any faster?" "Come on its hot! Move it!" "Ugh!! Why is he using celery?" "HEY!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!" Fantasia barked. She started to grind her teeth. "If any of you bitches have a better idea I'd like to know! No magical idea you pulled out your ass? Okay then, SHUT THE HELL UP!!" "You can't talk to us like this!" One stepped forward crossed her arms. "Who do you think you are?!" Fantasia stared the girl in her eyes. "Bitch." She kicked her off the boat. "Anyone else wanna be a stupid bitch?" Oak, used his celery to put her back on, and he was confused. "Miss Hayley, didn't we save them? Why do they complain?" "I'll tell you why they complain!! They're some ungrateful bi-" Hayley put her hands over Fantasia's mouth. "They're just a bit irritable. Staying in a cage all day can't be healthy." She forced a smile and a laugh. She then looked to Fantasia. "Can you learn to control yourself?" Hayley whispered. "Why should I? They just complain and complain. It's the best we got." Oak, smiled, and threw a pop green in the air. It became a giant soft ball, and it hit the women. They felt it, and one women yelled. "It's so comfroabtle!" They all hugged it, and Hayley smirked at Fantasia. "That's how you help." "I like my way better." - Tatiana is running around the deck, pushing everyone aside and doing all the work. "MOVE!! My captain is stranded on a banana!! I need to help!! Move outta the way!!" Damien looked up from his book, his eyes followed Tatiana as she dashed around the deck. He exhaled and closed the book. As she ran past him he grabbed onto her jacket and pulled her up. "Chill. Your captain will be alright. There's no need to act like a cheetah on sugar high." "LET ME GO!!" She ordered, glaring back at him. "You don't scare me." "Oh yeah?!" She flipped Damien over and bent his arm backwards. "I may not scare you but I'm way stronger!!" "I may not be strong. But I'm smart." He flipped Tatiana on her back and held her down. "To be successful in locking down your opponent you need to know the key areas." She struggled but couldn't move. "See. There's no where you can go." The two were dropped kicked by Rangton, and he glued them on the ship. "Calm down kids, your mommy will be back with toys and stories." "Three things. Maybe four." Damien started. "One, since you just shot glue from no where, and I don't want to know where, why doesn't glue stick to the inside of the bottle? Two, me and her don't have the same mother or the same captain. And finally three, don't bring my mother into this. That's a line I don't allow anyone to cross." "1., I'm made of glue. 2., I'm being sarcastic, moron! Lastly, I don't care." "Really? Me a moron? From the guy who wasted his ability to swim to be able to shoot glue." "Wow. Shots fired." Tatiana looked over to Rangton in anticipation. "Come on. This is fun to watch." Rangton, smirked at him. "Well, who's stuck on the floor?" "Oh yeah... I'll... Wow, this crap is hard..." "Yeah, it is." Rangton walks past, and comes back, with a chair. He sets it up, and puts his feet on Damien's face. "Now if you excuse me, I'm reading my stories." Damien tries to talk, but is unable. "What about me?! I can't be stuck here!" Tatiana struggled to get up. "Come on!!" "I'll let you up when I feel like it." "When will you feel like it?" "When Victor tells his brother he is actually a robot." "When's that?" "I don't know, I'm in the first chapter... And this is a series. A long one." "Oh hell no." She started to bite onto the glue holding her down. "I will not stay down here under an dwarf's dirty feet." - Rhea and Airi begin to gain consciousness. "Why are we in a giant banana?" "Strangely that's not the weirdest thing right now. Fantasia is being nice." Airi pointed to Fantasia socializing with the other women. "I think Hayley took too much blood." "Me too. Cause I'm seeing it too." Oak, was whistling, and saw the boat. "I see our way back! Everyone, our boat!" "Finally!" Fantasia shot up and looked out. "I remember that flag. So Kent and Tack came for us? Great!" - "Yo. Ton." Wayward started. He pointed out into the sea. "They're waving at us." Wayward was sitting next to Rangton, and reading one of Rangton's books. "These are good." "I know. But, they were made 4 months ago... So you may not find a copy." "I'm from hundreds of years in the past, there's no chance in hell that I'll find one." He stood up and stretched. "I guess I'll go get them, their banana doesn't look very stable." He put his hands on his pockets and walked off. "Oh, and I'll make sure your plant friend doesn't get hurt. He is there with our friendly neighborhood foul mouth." Wayward transformed into a Wyvern and flew away. Rangton smirked, and looked at the two on the floor. "Now wasn't he polite? He doesn't get to be on the floor." A vein stretched in Damien's head. He mumbled words but they were to jangled to be understood. Tatiana looked over to him. "I'm sorry but speaking with feet in your mouth isn't very polite." "You're right." Rangton throws glue on Tatina's mouth. "I need to treat a woman like I would treat a man. Because I respect you." - Gaia and Tack go blow for blow. Their attacks bounce off of each other. "He's just a boy." Gaia murmured under her breath. "But he fights like he has years of experience." Hades sat in the shade and returned to his original state. The holes in his body began to fill themselves and he was back to normal. "It doesn't matter, he just needs to be taken care of." Tack kicks Gaia in the face, and throws her towards a tree. Tack, leaps at Gaia, and throws his hands back. "GOMU GOMU NO... BAM VALLEY!" Tack smacks Gaia in the face multiple times, and her head has a giant hole. Her face fixes itself and she looks up to Tack shocked. "Devil Fruit?" An evil grin formed on her face. "Things just got a whole lot more interesting." She stomped the ground and spires of rock shot up everywhere, knocking Tack into the air. "What goes up-" she jumped up and slammed Tack back down. "Must come down!" A human shaped hole was made in the ground. Tack pulled himself out of it and shock the dirt out of his hair. "You gotta do better than that." "Trust me, I intend to." She got into an open stance. "Watch your step." "Why?" "Because of this." She caused the ground around him to tear up. He grabbed her, and they both fell down. Gaia dug her hands into the ground to keep from falling. She flipped over Tack. "That was close." She turned around and Tack punched a hole in her gut. "That however was spot on." Tack bit Gaia's head, and he starts to salivate on it. "You taste like a fox." Gaia punched Tack off of her. "What the hell is going through that kids head? Hades?" She looked around and he was gone. "That little shit ditched me.... Well played son.. Well played." - Hades sat in a high tree looking down into the clearing. "She finally noticed I'm gone. That took longer than I thought." He looked over into another clearing, Chrono and Riker were still going at it, destroying the area around them. "That's still a thing. I guess." "Where you up here?" Hades jumped and almost fell. He looked over to Artemis. "You scared the hell outta me! What're you doing here?" "I was here first. I should be asking you that." "What?! You weren't here a few seconds ago!" "I was above you a few seconds ago." Artemis looked down and saw Tack and Gaia. "Mom? Or some clone? Either way, I'm not going down there." "I have to..... Just not right now." "Look, I think we should stay out. Those two... They're out of our league." "Yeah, that kid was chasing me. And then there's mom... She's not gonna let me live this down." "Why not?" "I had to bribe her to help me. And I don't have any money to give her.... It's a good thing this is a future version." "Yeah, cause if it was the one that's alive, she would tear you a new one." "I'm okay with the one I have, thank you very much." - Riker, slammed a buzz saw leg into Chrono's Hip, and he screamed in pain. Chrono gritted his teeth. "AGE!!" He tapped the saw and instantly it rusted into nothingness. "Reverse!!" He grabbed onto his hip, the cut healed itself. He looked up to Riker. "I'm getting real tired of your shit." "I was gonna say the same thing." Riker's hand turned into a drill and whirred to life. "Let's get this over with." "Fine then. Don't get scared." Chrono opened his stance. "Time Lord: Chronos!" A giant clock formed in front of Chrono, and shot out a wave of energy. Riker changed the drill into a shield and stood his ground. The blast completely aged the surroundings into dust and ash. His shield was also rusted into nothing. Riker, smirked, and turned his hands into metal spears. "While you get weaker, I don't. At full power, that thing might have killed me. But... You're not even at a third now. At this point... Fighting is useless." Riker turned his hands back, and folded his arms. "I believe you and the others going home, is the best thing to do." "Either you're really stupid, or you have a plan." Chrono stood straight up. "I'm going with stupid. You believe that I'm the same from our last encounter. My sense for battle has sharpened, my powers have grown. And you still play with sticks." Riker slaps Chrono. "What the..." Riker does so again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Again. Chrono, is in the floor with his face messed up. "What I meant to say was... That sounds great, let's do this together Captain Riker." "Better. Also, you two idiots, come out. I can sense you." "Which two? The roach and the girl? Or the Reaper and the Huntress?" "Reaper and Huntress." As soon as he finished a knife cut across his cheek. "I don't follow anyone." Artemis jumped down from the tree holding an unconscious Hades over her shoulder. "Yeah he fell asleep." She grabbed onto Chrono. "Come on Chrono, you're drunk." "I'm not drunk." "I just assumed you were." She dropped the unconscious Hades on the ground. "Maybe you can take him with you. But I'm not going." Riker looks at Artemis, and slaps her. He keeps on repeating it, until she is on the floor. "Sorry bro... Underestimated him..." Riker looked down at the two, and turned around. Kira and Roachy were holding large sticks, and blushed. Kira was babbling. "Umm... We were Uhh... Not gonna attack you or anything... Idiot... We were uh..." The two were on the floor, beat up. "This I'm okay with." Chrono looked down to Roachy. "But I prefer to squash them." "WHAT?! I thought we were friends!" "Sorry bug, but friendship is a no go. You can't trust those around you." Hades snored loudly and woke himself up. "Whoa! What the hell was that?! Was that me?" "Yeah that was you." "Oh good, then I'm going back. Peace." Hades dropped his head and fell back asleep. "Why do I feel like slapping him won't work?" Riker looked down to Hades. "He just doesn't seem to care." "Because I don't. As long as I don't have to do squat, I don't give a damn." Hades opened one eye. "Oh, and I recommend moving a few feet to the right." Riker rose an eyebrow and moved to the right. "LOOK OUT!!!" Tack screamed from above slamming into Riker. "And that my good sir was priceless." Hades grinned. Riker was on the floor, and Tack grinned. "You caught me! Thanks Riker!" "I... Will... End... All of you..." - Riker, was pacing around, and everyone was beat up, and on their knees. "Okay, so you guys, repeat what the plan is." Roachy, looked up. "Find the others, win, and then take all the past people to the past?" "Bingo. For that, you may stand." Roachy stands, and Riker looks at the rest. "Learn from Roachy. From now on, he's on a higher totem pole then all of you combined in my eyes." Chrono and Hades squinted then looked at each other. "Age." Chrono shot a ball at Roachy and turned him into a baby. "Not what I was going for but I'll take it." "Not what I wanted either. I was hoping for a bomb." "Bomb? Bomb later. Need energy now." "You sound like a little kid. Did you fry your brain or something?" "No." Riker kicks Chrono. "Quit it. We need you at full power, to go back in time, idiot. But, it is enjoyable to see how much of a but monkey Roachy is. Who knows how to take care of a baby?" Tack raised his hand. "Tobias and Mason taught me." Chrono smirks. "Who are those, your dad's?" "They raised me." Kira gives Chrono a stink eye. "Get that look off your face before you become a bag of bones." A small ball comes to life on Chrono's fingertips. "I want payback for turning me into a woman... Twice." The ball dispersed. "Don't threatened the girl, she's just disappointed in you." Artemis stated. "I know cause I've seen that look on people all my life. Mainly on dad." "Oh him... As far as I'm concerned I'm adopted." Chrono looked away. "Why would my real parents abandon me in that cold.... Cold house?" "Cold? It was a summer resort cottage, with dozens of servants." "Well... It was a little cold in the basement..." Tack was taking care of Roachy, and looked back. "Anyone have milk? Roachy seems thirsty?" Hades looked at Kira, and Chrono looked at Artemis. "Well... Awkward..." - Kent wiped the sweat from his forehead. Him, Taka, and Ness were several feet underground. "Seriously, where did that coffin go?" "It's here somewhere I just know it!" Taka cheered and continued to dig. Kent looked up to the hole at the top. "How long have we been down here? Cause it feels like just a few minutes ago we were just getting started." "That was a few minutes ago." Ness struck something, and he screamed in triumph. He and Taka dug it up, and raised it. "Hey, it's a treasure chest!" They set it down, and the three moved together. Taka opened it, and they looked in. Inside, was a piece of paper, and Kent read it. "If you found this, Jacky, then this means I'm dead. Jacky, I need to tell you... Margret is dead. She died 20 years ago, when... Hey, this crap is useless." Kent throws it in, and Taka and Ness kick the treasure chest. "STUPID TREASURE CHEST!" Kent looked up to the sky. "Well I'm getting out of here. It's full of useless stuff." He started to climb the wall then looked down. "You two coming?" The two jumped OP, and walked along with Kent, mumbling. - The boats, of Tack's, Riker's, and Beta's was on the shore, with the banana boat on shore. All the woman were gathered together, and Zozo was confused. "Umm... Who are all these woman?" Malk started to sweat. "I don't like how they were all being personal with Oak..." "He did carry them all on his back." Hayley stepped forward. "The only person that walked was him. And Fantasia at one point." Hayley saw past Malk and Zozo, to see that Tatiana was glued to the ground struggling for freedom under Rangton. "I must've been gone for a while." She ran past Malk and Zozo and kicked Rangton into the side of the ship. "Thank you!!" Damien cheered. "His feet smelled like dirty gym clothes." Hayley ripped the glue off of Damien and Tatiana. "Thank you captain!" Tatiana squeezed Hayley tight. "Il never let you go again! Except for right now. I have a dwarf to murder." She turned around and saw Damien holding Rangton against the ground. "HUH?!! HOW DO YOU LIKE IT!!!!" He bent him backwards forcing his face to press harder onto the ship. "HEY!! Save me a turn!!" Rangton, was bored, and he kicked Damien in the air. He stood up, and when Damien landed, Rangton kicked him onto the island. "Well... You have fun Damien!" "Now that he's out of the way." Tatiana walked closer to Rangton. "Let the big dogs play." She drew and slashed her sword cutting across Rangton's chest. "I was trying to help. And that's what I get?" Rangton dodged it, and was picking his nose. "This should be fun." - "So... That's what you say?" Norax, had the pirates untied, and Vincent is beat up and tied up. "Ahh... I should let these past people live." "But I'm n-" Beta started before having his mouth filled with feathers. "I'm sorry, but that won't help your situation. Just go with it. I'm sure Swizzz and Raion have a plan." Raion leaned to Swizzz and whispered. "So you got a plan yet?" "Nope. I was hoping you had one." - Tack, holding the baby, came back to the ship. "Rock a bye Roachy." "A rubber boy nursing a roach baby..... This time sure is strange." Hades shook his head. "There's something missing.... Ummm..... I can't remember so it must not be important." "Mom. That's what you forgot." Artemis stated. "But since she's not chasing you down I'm guessing Tack either beat her or she's just waiting for you to come back." "He couldn't have beat her. He was sent flying our direction." "Like you said, he's rubber. He couldn't sent himself flying." Tack turned his head, backwards. "I did beat her. I just jumped to you guys." "Told you so." - Kent pulled Ness and Taka out of the hole and jumped out himself. "Well. That was a bust. I'm out." Kent tossed Taka two small gears. "Whenever you're ready just throw those into the ground." Kent tossed another gear into the ground and a platinum colored motorcycle sprang to life. "Good luck." Kent jumped aboard and drove off. Taka and Ness' jaws dropped as they stared down to the gears in their hands. "He's a strange man. Hey... You hear something Ness?" "Yeah... Women... Lots of them... TO THE SHIP!" The two ran past Kent, leaving him in the dust. "Those two are gonna get hurt." Kent swerved to a stop. "And I forgot about the two I came here with." Kent revved up the engine and shot forwards into the forest. "Now where are they? Kenbunshoku." Kent senses 7 people clustered around each other. "Seven?" - Hades yawned and laid down. "Wake me when you're less of a dick." "That'll take forever." Chrono remarked. Tack, Riker, Kira, Chrono, Hades, Artemis, and Roachy were heading to the clearing, and saw all the woman. Hades, who was sitting, saw the woman, and yawned. "Great, who are these woman?" Chrono looked down to Roachy. "I bet he'll know." Chrono shot a small ball into the baby and it returned to a full grown man. "Roach boy, tell us or become apart of Hades' army." "What?! I don't want him in there!" Hades shouted. "Become a baby instead!" Roachy looked up, and saw that Tack was holding him. "Oh crap... Well, these women are the people Liones captured. Someone might recognize me... So... Make me a baby!" Chrono complied, and Roachy was a baby again. The baby started to cry, and Tack was muffled. "Oh, he's hungry. Let's get him something to eat." Chrono and Hades looked over to Kira. "What?" "He's your roach baby. You feed him." Chrono picked up Roachy and handed him to Kira. "Your baby, your responsibility." "Well Roachy, maybe you'll be a good practice for a baby. My wife doesn't like kids though..." "Too bad for her. You two now have a baby roach." Kira raises Roachy in the air, and she grins. "Dun dun dun dun dun, you got a baby!" Roachy was hit by the sunlight. Roachy started to cry, and Tack grabbed Roachy, and Roachy stopped crying. "That's the 2nd worst mother ever." Hades snarled. "First place still belongs to mine." A loud engine revved in the distance, the noise got louder as it got closer. "And who would that be?" "Newgate. Definitely Newgate." Chrono crossed his arms. Kent bursted out of the forest and landed behind the group. He started to count the people in front of him. "Six? But there's supposed to be seven." "Count the baby." The baby looked at Kent, and started to cry. Tack looked at Kent. "You're scaring the baby." "That baby is a grown man." Hades remarked. "He just wanted to be in a diaper." They finally get near the ship, and all the woman look at Tack. In an instant, Tack is mobbed by them. "The baby is so cute!" "Aww, is he your brother?" Tack shaked his head, and all the woman looked sad. "So young, how sad." "Does he have a mother?" Tack lifted the baby. "I don't know who." All the woman looked shocked. "How horrible! The mother must have dumped him on you." "Good riddance I say." "Be brave, we support you!" Tack looks confused, and Kent is trying hard not to laugh. "Tack. I think they think you're the daddy." "What? I'm not a dad." "That baby in your hands begs to differ." Tack looks at the baby, and is extremely confused. "Why would they think so?" - The marine boat, started to come to the island's shore, and dusk was setting. Gale and Georgiana stepped foot on the shore. Gale's expression was fierce. "So this is where we'll find that bastard who stole my Airi?!" "Gale when we get home, we're gonna have to talk about why you're so in love with a pirate." "Love doesn't know sides." Georgiana face palmed. "I guess so." Beta, was massaging himself, and looking at Georgina. "You marines need to know how to tie up people properly." "Well we don't want you to get loose do we?" Georgiana looked back. "You'll be fine. Just hold on." "Why did you lie to him? That's wrong." Gale stated. "He's a pirate. Whats wrong with wronging evil?" "We're marines. We're supposed to be the good guys. But I guess whatever world for you." Gale grabbed onto Beta. "You're bait for your friends." - "He should be back by now." Rosa paced back and forth. "He was just supposed to grab them and come back." "Who?" Roku asked, scratching his head. "Raion." Jericho looked up. "You're relying on him? Knowing him he's probably gotten himself caught or distracted." Roku turned and walked up the stairs. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to go get our friends. I'll be back." "WHAT?! You can't go! Norax is there!" Rosa warned. "He'll kill you." "So what. I know what they're doing. I'm not letting them do it." Roku walked up the stairs not looking back. "Relax, I'm not dying today. Not until I become Pirate King." "OH WONDEROUS DAYS, I HAVE ESCAPED!" Beta, is in the clearing, and yelling to caught attention. "THOSE DUMB DUMB MARINES WERE SO DUMB, THEY HAD THE CELL IN THE KEYS... I MEAN KEYS IN THE CELL!" He was holding a script, and Georgina and Gale face palmed. "Hyperion." Roku, looking at it, face faulted. "Even I know that lame acting is fake." Roku grabbed Beta. "Just stop, and go downstairs. Please.... This is painful to watch." "WHAT DO YOU SPEAK ABOUT, MY FREINDLY FRIEND... 2 highly skilled marines at the rocks, past of east. I believe 2 others follow. WE ARE FREINDS, ARE WE NOT?! NOW LET US BE PLUNDER, BECOME DRUNK, AND IMPREGNATE INNOCNET GIRLS, LIKE NORMAL PIRATES WE ARE! "Just stop. Please." Roku patted Beta on the back. "Because we both know that we're not normal pirates." Roku walked past Beta but he was pulled back. "What now?" "BUT FRIEND, LET USE TELL STORIES! Roku, we can't leave, I have a sniper on me." "WHAT?!" "YES, THOSE ORPHANS DID CRY, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... if we even do anything suspicious, I'm dead! Play along, or you'll have my brains on your shirt." "I refuse to let that happen." Roku brushed passed Beta. "MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU DARE CHALLENGE THE GLADIATOR?!!!" "I, THE DELTA DESTROTER, DO! I don't know where he is, so don't do anything rash until you're certain. Then warn me. I, WILL WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOU, DOKU!" "DOKU?! I AM DOKU?! WELL FETA, I SHALL SLAUGHTER YOU! I think I know where he is. When I punch you, stay down." "Okay. LET US BEGIN OUR BATTLE TO THE DEATH, YOU FOOL!" Beta is shot. He looks at his hip, and looks at the hole. Roku, is shocked, and even Georgina is shocked. "But... He didn't do anything yet..." The marine sniper, in a distance and covered in camaflouge, with goggles to see better, with a long cloack to hide him, smirks. "One piece of shit down... A few more to put down." Beta fell into Roku's arms. "Sorry Beta. I let this happen..." Roku looked up into the snipers direction. "No need to hide anymore. I can see you." The sniper focused his scope. "Damned pirate." "Fine then, I guess you're dead set on hiding. That's alright with me." Roku's expression changed and a quick burst erupted from him knocking out the sniper. "Cause I can still do that." He laid Beta to the ground and turned to Georgiana. "Hello Brides Maid, would you know where my friends are?" Georgiana drew her sword. "Stand down Roku. I don't want to hurt you." Roku walked forward. "Well then, that makes two of us." He dug his foot into the ship and charged for Georgiana at high speeds, quickly jabbing his fist into her gut. She hunched over and spat up blood. She slumped down and fell to the ground. Roku looked down at his hands. "Hmm... I'm stronger than before.... What happened to me?" He looked over to Beta and picked him up. "Come on, you need help... And our doctors are no where to be found." The sniper, got up, and his mask was broken. His mouth was bleeding, and the goggles were broken as well. "Damn piece of shit... I'M A REAR ADMIRAL, AND YOU ATTACK ME?!" He grabbed two hand pistols, and started to shoot at Roku. Roku dodged them, and the sniper smirked. "Wait, those aren't bullets. Silly me... Those are miniature mines." They exploded, and Roku was thrown through the air, and slammed into a rock. The marine laughed, and ran down the hill. He grabbed a rifle, and pointed it at Roku. He shot Roku, and was sneering. "You lost because you were some dreamer. All you pirates dream of a better life... Get your head out of your ass! You have to know what's real, and fake. What's real... Is that you have a piece of metal through your eyes." The sniper pointed it at Roku's face, and sneered. "From where your standing... This hole of black is death himself. Tell him, that I said hi again." "I'll do so." Beta grabbed the guy, and caused a German suplex. Beta, spit up blood, and fell down, bleeding out. Roku rubbed his head and got up. "Thanks Beta. You got hurt again on my account." Roku stomped onto the sniper and pried Beta away. "Sit here for a moment." He laid Beta against a nearby rock and looked down to the marine who was reaching for a gun. "Go ahead, I dare you. It'll give me consent." The marine grabbed the gun and tried to point it but it was kicked out of his hand. "You bastard!! Do you know who I am?!" "A moron who doesn't know right from wrong. You attacked us first. And then got mad when we retaliated. You should know whats real and whats fake." Roku forced his foot down harder, bones within the snipers body began to crack. "That pain is real." He lifted his foot. "And so is my mercy." Roku punched the ground next to the marine. "And you know whats fake? Marines who don't use their heads, marines that try to dominate others for the sake of their own selfish desire." Roku smashed his head into the snipers, breaking the mask in two and knocking him out again. Roku, walked away, and lifted Beta. He proceeded to leave, with the marine starting to grab the gun. "No one... No one screws with..." Georgina stomps on his hand, and he screams. "You've already lost. Just give it up." "No... I can't lose to a pirate." Georgiana exhaled and kicked the snipers head into the ground. "Then how about a marine." Gale, was looking at the guy, and poked him. The sniper did not move. "Jeez, for a second I thought he would get up." "A little bit of me thought so to." Gale and Georgina chased after Roku, and the sniper started to move his hand. He touched a den den mushi, and turned it on. "Vice admiral Terry... I request medical assistance... What? What do you mean no? Wait... No... You can't do that! I'm on the island... GO TO HELL!" He slammed the den den mushi on a rock, and started to crawl. He had to run. This island is about to burn. Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc